You're Safe Now
by xXx.Acid.Angel.xXx
Summary: Kidnapped at 12 and enslaved til she was 16 Rin finally escapes, but just when she thought she was safe thanks to a kind stranger... HE finds her. WARNING: SEXUAL ACTIONS AND CHILD ABUSE! Please review it means a lot to me.
1. faster

So to begin, I've been wanting to post this forevers but haven't gotten around to it nor have I fully finished it. The ending I'm planning will be sad unless an over whelming amount of people don't want that. **WARNING: THERE IS SEXUAL VIOLENCE/ACTIVITY, CHILD ABUSE, MURDER, AND OTHER SHIT** so if you aint be okay with that… baii baii. Now anyway I'm terrible with updating because I tend to get writers block but seeing as this is almost fully written that shouldn't be so much of a problem. Thoughts are in _italics _and if you have any more confusion just tell me and I will fix it. I don't really want this to be M rated but seeing as the sexual content is uh… whoa I have to rate it that way.

Okay enough of my rambling, enjoy ~Ruichi

**. . . . . . . .**

**Chapter one: **

**Faster**

She was running. Feet pounding the frigid dirt and heart thumping like a jack hammer.

_Faster! Come on, faster! I have to keep going!_

Thoughts were pouring through her head at machine gun speed. Her breathing was ragged and forced. She couldn't give up… there wasn't a way to turn around even if she had.

Wind rushed past the small 16 year old girl. She wore nothing but a skimpy nightgown, for it was her only choice of clothing seeing as she had to be ready at any time for _him._ She shuddered at the thought but kept running.

She bounded through the forest, branches and twigs scratching at her… she paid no mind to them. Her cerulean eyes glittered with fear, exhaustion, and panic. Her short golden locks whipped through the wind.

Even though she had given _him_ enough sleeping elixir to have him out for a good two hours she still wasn't taking chances. She knew that his dogs might begin to chase after her at breakneck speeds and bring her back if they saw what she was doing.

In her attempt to get away she made sure to slip out as quietly as humanly possible while running a load of laundry that way the dogs super hearing couldn't pick up on it. She then army crawled through the bushes on the back of the house so they wouldn't see her. After all that she stayed low until her small frame reached the trees. From there, it was a full out marathon run.

_Come on you fucking idiot! Go go go! Hurry damn it!_

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, made from sprinting so hard and the will to live another day.

She was out of the dense cluster of trees. She sprang past the old willow and flew through the meadow that leads down to the road.

Memories began to fog her mind.

~*~ flashback ~*~

"**Come girl.**" The voice was cold and sharp. It belonged to a tall muscular man with light blonde hair and stony emerald eyes.

The man, Leon, towered above her shadowing her in darkness. His gaze didn't let up as he was angered that she didn't listen.

"Leon-sama I-I can't g-get up the uh, the pain it's…" she hurt too bad to finish.

His cold eyes narrowed and his ego absorbed the fact that she had to call him 'sama'. He forced her to as a way to gain even more power over her.

"**GET UP YOU INSOLENT GIRL!**" his voice clapped like thunder in a hurricane.

His daughter Neru laughed at the poor girl while her twin brother, Nero, rose to protest.

"Um father, you hurt her too badly this time. I don't think she can stand" Nero's voice was full of compassion and sympathy

Leon's eye twitched but with a sigh he glared at the tear stained and bloody girl growling a low "then just crawl back to your cage, like the animal you fucking are."

He then stormed out of the room.

Of the twins Neru was the most screwed up seeing as how she loved to watch the girl spit up blood. Her brother on the other hand despised it, he was much kinder and he only tolerated it out of fear of their father.

Nero bent down and lifted the bloody mess off the floor ignoring her protests that he would get in trouble and be punished.

She eventually gave up and let him carry her, thanks you's being choked out between sobs and whimpers.

"So uh, what's your name? I know it can't possibly be girl."

Her eyes widened. _He asked my… my name?!_ It was a question that no one had asked since two months ago before her kidnapping.

She cleared her throat and sputtered out "Rin. Rin Kagami"

~*~ end flashback ~*~

A tear dropped from her eye. That was the first time an Akita had been nice to her. In a way she loved Nero, not so much romantically but it was different… sort of a family type, unconditional love.

Nero always talked to her and was nice as much as he could be. That all changed however when Leon found them talking and slit his throat without mercy. After, he carved 'it's your fault' into her left inner thigh.

Nothing had hurt more than seeing her only friend killed right in front of her eyes. Not even his sawing into her leg could feel worse than that.

A year after this incident his wife died of cancer.

That's when the rape started.

~*~ flashback ~*~

Leon took out a knife and began to slice off her shirt. Every time she resisted or tried to break away he would leave another fresh cut on her body somewhere. She was helpless. He began to cut at the shorts she was wearing, ripping them off to expose her panties. He threw the shreds of clothing to the floor and started working to cut at her bra as well as panties.

She was finally fully naked and at his mercy. She struggled to break free from his grasp crying and pleading for him to stop.

He gazed down at her small bare frame and ran his finger along her sides then down her legs. He lifted her right leg to his shoulder so he could get the full view.

He pressed his mouth on to her left breast while his hand violated the other. He fondled her nipples and groped her until tears started pouring from her eyes.

The more she pleaded and struggled the more he was enticed.

She tried with all her strength to remove him from her but she was a mere 98 pounds while he was a lumbering 180. It was too much for her to be able to over power.

She was a sobbing mess by the time he was done assaulting her upper private region and that's when he decided it was time to go lower.

He licked down her body, tongue slithering like a snake to her unexplored wet cave. She was screaming at him no too but of course he wasn't paying any mind to it.

With a smirk he pushed his fingers inside of her and she yelped in surprise. He fondled her insides and scraped her walls. She wiggled uncomfortably beneath him and squeaked in pain.

_It hurts so bad I can't… of all the things not __**this**__!_

She cursed at him and screeched for him to stop or for someone to help her. She wanted nothing more than to be released from this torture.

If Nero was still here he would bound in like a super hero and steal her away from this atrocity. Unfortunately he wasn't, and there wasn't a way he could ever come back either.

He stripped off his shirt and peeled his pants off his legs all while violating her more.

Leon forced their unembellished chests together and licked at her tears. This only made more pour from her eyes however and he absolutely loved every second of it.

When she was gasping for air through her sobs he crashed their lips together and forced his tongue into her mouth. She shook her head to get away but it didn't work. He mixed their saliva together pushing unwanted DNA into her throat.

He removed his boxers and grabbed her hand ordering her to grasp it and rub. She shakily began but quickened her pace when he barked at her to do so.

Clearly Leon wasn't satisfied with just that and he grabbed her head plunging it onto his dick. He told her to lick it and move up and down. With tears caressing her face she did as instructed. He thought it felt heavenly while all she felt was nightmarish things coming to life.

After a few minutes he yanked her head back by her hair earning a cry of pain.

He dug his fingers back into her entrance and began to scrape at her walls again. She screamed for him to stop but this was only the beginning.

He aligned his wet muscle with her small tight opening and thrust in. just then he felt something inside of her.

He smirked and locked his lusty cruel green orbs with pleading sad blue ones.

"Oh? A virgin huh? Wow little bitch, I gotta say… I expected you to have already done this seeing as how you always looked so slutty and ready to give it all to my son. We can change that though"

She screamed that he was wrong and to stop but it wasn't like any of her other pleads were heard so she might as well have not spoken at all.

Leon bit his lip and charged into her.

She shrieked in utter agony… this was a worse pain than any other beatings he had given to her.

Blood gushed from her cavern as he penetrated it repeatedly only concerned for his pleasure and not her well-being.

He continued to violate her for what seemed like an eternity before locking her back in her cage.

~*~ end flashback ~*~

She was now sobbing. There were puddles of crystal droplets staining her cheeks. The last time she had been violated by him in such a way was 6 days ago. Leon loved to molest her because it gave him power and fueled his sadistic side. He even went so far as to have a sterilization so that a pregnancy wouldn't ruin her 'supple frame'.

She zipped by even faster than before, the road was just up ahead and she could almost see it.

_No it __**won't**__ happen again… no matter what in won't let it_

She dashed onto the road just in time to see a pair of headlights rushing towards her.

**. . . . . .**

Kyaaa! So there it was the first chapter! I'm super excited to continue this seeing as how I want to write lots of angst and drama. I usually stop my other stories and lose interest because while I think love is really cute I don't want the story to have to revolve around that. So this basically revolves around Rin and all the shit she's got going on.

Alright so I am aware this chapter wasn't very long and I apologize for that but since it's the first chapter I just wanted to give sort of a background and feel for it. I will definitely be making the rest of them a lot longer. Much more than this one seeing as it has almost 2000 words I feel like it isn't near enough.

Please review it means so fucking much to me. ~Ruichi


	2. Stranger

Mkie so hallo my lovelies, it seems you guys liked the first chapter which makes me so damn happy I can't express to you. THANKS YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS. Now this chapter is sort of a filler but it's important to the plot, so sorry if it makes you upset that it isn't what you were looking for. That said, this chapter is still not child appropriate meaning that even the 'better' parts of this story that aren't so good per say well you know, are still laced with bad stuffs. Okie so now I will continue on with this story, please enjoy this chapter ~Ruichi

Oh wait before I start I need to say, if you are on mobile I'm sorry about the italics thoughts thing seeing as how it doesn't show them… I just found this out after one of you gorgeous people privately messaged me. If you want to understand a little better I suggest you get to a computer so you can see the thoughts.

**. . . . . .**

**Chapter Two**

**Stranger**

Len was coming home from his shitty job as a cashier at a high end store where far too many bitchy people shopped. The job paid tremendously well so of course he wouldn't just quit, but damn did those assholes _really_ have to act so much better than everyone?

Now you see, Len was a rich kid so he understood the whole "rich thing" but saw zero appeal in it. What the hell was so great about prancing around like a little shit and making everyone including friends feel bad? Seriously what in the fuck?!

Sighing he drove silently down the road, it was 12:45 am, and even though the roads were clear it still didn't make Len any happier to be driving in the dark. To put it this way he hated driving at night because it was just so dark and seeing as how he had to drive through the country… there wasn't much to see, not like the city.

He grumbled about how there never anything was interesting to see at night, well at least not here.

Suddenly a young girl about his age with short golden blonde hair, and horror struck crystal blue eyes jumped in front of his car.

_Hey now that's something interesting_

He slammed on his breaks narrowly missing her. Putting his car in park he hopped out onto the road to ask the girl what she was doing.

When he approached her she was shaking violently, probably from both cold and fear… but Len assumed mostly cold because it was February and she was wearing just a silk nightgown that barely went past her butt.

Lens face pinkened but he wasn't going to do 'the guy thing' and harass her. I mean clearly, she had been through some shit given the look of terror plastered on her face.

As he walked into the light of his headlights the girl seemed to calm a little bit. She hunched over, he hands on her knees and was obviously desperately trying to catch her breath.

Len reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. When she felt the contact her head snapped up and she almost on instinct put her hands up in a surrendering way. Len mimicked this position when he realized that touching her might not be a good idea.

He looked up at her eyes and saw mountains of tears pouring from those cerulean pools.

"Uh, are you alright? What's going on? Do you uh, need some help?" lens words were chopped and full of worry but he had to know what possessed this girl to run right into the road in February in a tiny nightgown.

Her hand shook as she pointed where she had come from signaling that there was something very bad there. She grabbed his hand and pressed it between hers pleading for something that Len couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Is something bad there?" at his words her head nodded violently. "Would you like to come with me, you can stay at my families other home with me until we figure something out" her eyes glittered in appreciation. Head bobbing profusely she made her hands into a pleading ball.

Len got the point. Something was wrong here and she needed to be taken away somewhere else… at least far enough away from here that she didn't feel in so much danger.

_I have to help her. _He thought

"Get in the car then" he said a bit too loudly causing the already timid girl to whip her finger to her lips in a 'shh' form. Len quietly apologized.

Climbing back into his sliver Nissan GT-R he began driving making sure that this young girl beside him was strapped in and okay.

"What's your name?" Len asked.

The girl made choked out R sounds but couldn't speak out more than that. She pointed to the choke marks on her neck. No not just choke but the _hand _marks on her neck. Someone had seriously hurt her.

Seeing her dilemma he handed her his phone and set it on the notepad app "type your name, I'm Len Kagamine, the son of Kiyoteru and Meiko Kagamine… you know the super-rich ones that dominate the business world."

The girl thought for a moment and nodded slowly. She began to type her name and showed it to him.

'**Rin**'

He thought it was pretty and upon inspection, so was she. He shouldn't help be bothered however, that she had so many bruises and quite a few scars adorning her body… _who would do that to her _was all Len could think as he kept driving through the empty road.

Every once in a while 'Rin' would look back behind them just to make sure something or someone wasn't following. Len could sense she was incredibly worried about whatever, no whoever she was running from.

They sat in a sort of comfortable silence as Len drove closer and closer to his home. He live about an hour away from his work if he took the short way but for some reason today he had taken the long way… call it fate but he was sure as hell glad that he did.

After around 45 minutes they approached a modern looking but **huge** house. Len said this was where he stayed rather than the main house which was over 100x larger than this one. He said that he didn't like or connect with his parents so they let him live here.

'**Where did you come from? It was late when you found me**'

Rin typed the message and showed it to her rescuer eyes wide with curiosity. He smirked a little and with an intake of air he replied.

"well, I was at work… yeah, yeah, I know I'm clearly not on the bad side of life and I'm filthy rich but uh, I like to have responsibility much more than my sisters Anon and Kanon. I hate to rely solely on my parents so I work; besides it passes the time."

Rin seemed confused but never the less nodded in understanding. Len was sure that she might understand even if his explanation was less than good.

They stepped out of his silver car that sparkled in the light of his house.

Walking up to the door it was obvious Rin felt like she didn't belong here; it made sense considering she was only wearing a tiny nightgown.

Len tried to reassure her that it was fine, but when they walked in and the staff greeted him while giving her strange and unwanted looks she felt just as bad as before.

"Everyone, this is Rin. She is a guest and will be treated just as I am. If you oppose this, you will be cut off from the Kagamine's and be stripped of everything we have provided you with" by his tone everyone knew he wasn't joking, it even made a chill run through Rin's back.

Len gestured for Rin to follow him and began walking to his room.

Rin awed at all the expensive things and gorgeous architect work on the house. The entrance alone was fit for the highest of all kings! Rin could only imagine what the main house looked like compared to this. I mean her house before her kidnapping was only middle class and after the kidnapping her home became a cage.

Len called for someone named 'Miriam' to bring in a set of appropriate pajamas for Rin. Rin happened to be a bit on the way too skinny side considering she was just barely fed for the last few years, so finding ones that would fit proved to be a bit difficult.

After finding the smallest pair of pajamas they had, Miriam led Rin to the bathroom to shower. She refused. She typed out that she wouldn't go anywhere unless Len was there.

Miriam sighed. Hell this girl was probably another fan of the Kagamine Company and painted on all that stuff just so the kindest baby of the family would take her in.

But still, she called for Len.

He approached and Miriam told him that Rin said she wouldn't dare to anything unless he was there. Len smiled at this feeling like someone taking care of a lost puppy.

He led her to his bathroom and told her to shower, making sure she knew how to use it and all. She seemed excited but little did Len know this was her first shower in four years that wasn't ice cold.

She turned on the water and began undressing. Out in the open. While he was still there. Len, pink faced, told her she shouldn't be that willing to undress in front of someone so easily. All Rin did was tilt her head in confusion.

She lifted the bottom of her nightgown to show him all the scars and typed '**Leon-sama hurts me if I don't put on a good show when I change**'

Lens stomach curled. How could someone do that to her? He was beyond furious. The Rin he had known for a little over two hours was just a timid and confused girl. She wasn't bad; Len was absolutely sure she didn't have a mean bone in her body.

Rin saw the angry face Len made and quickly typed out '**did I not do a good enough show for you? Don't you want to see? Sometimes Leon-sama has friends that watch with him. He told me that I'm just an object for men to play with, so why aren't you playing with me?**'

Len was going to be sick.

_Who the fuck does that to an innocent girl! What the fucking shit!_

Len took a deep breath and began to explain in a calm sweet tone

"Rin. Women aren't just toys for men, you especially aren't. Don't go around ready to be used by them, it's bad. Okay?"

Rin just blinked. She was confused. Because for four years that was all she was, and now someone tells her differently she didn't know what to think. Regardless Rin decided that Len was better than Leon and so she listened to what he said.

—**time skip. After bath in lens room—**

Rin came out dressed in only the baggy pj top. She said the pants were itchy so she didn't want to wear them. Len gave her a pair of shorts to wear instead; though they were baggy they were better than the pants.

Since Rin only under garments were dirty and destroyed, to say the least, one of Len's maids, Tone Rion, lent her some. Rin thought they were cute.

"Tomorrow we'll go out and get you some clothes… including underwear." The last part was said rather quiet and sheepishly. Rin's eyes glittered at the thought of clothes... that were hers, and not just skanky little dresses.

Len showed Rin to a guest room near his own just in case Rin needed him.

"You will sleep here okay?" he smiled while the words left his mouth.

Rin made a gesture that asked _you will sleep here too right? _She obviously didn't want to be alone. Len told her that he would sleep in his room and she would sleep here. Rin tugged on his sleeve and shook her head. She made a pleading gesture and mouthed 'I don't want to be alone'. He couldn't turn her down… she was just like a scared puppy.

Len felt awkward about sharing the same bed with some girl that he had just met only hours ago. Somehow though, he thought it was fine because she just seemed like a little sister who had a bad dream.

She curled up next to him while he put his arm around her.

This was the first time Rin had felt this safe with a stranger, she wanted to know everything about this rescuer because he meant so much to her.

As she slipped into peaceful slumber one question lingered in her mind.

_Where are my parents?_

**. . . . . .**

So here's chapter two I hope you enjoyed it. I actually am having fun writing this unlike my previous stories (most of which have been deleted because they were so bad that it physically hurt me) so I'm actually expecting a pretty good outcome with this. So I saw right before I posted this chapter that in the couple of days it's been up already over 50 people have read it, I'm so happy I could cry. My love for this story is overwhelmingly strong and seeing people read it really means more than I can express. I am aware that this chapter was boring and I'm sorry but you guys had to know the situation. There is a bit more interest in the next chapter I promise since you get to learn little details specifically about Leon.

PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND I ALSO MENTION YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO PLZZZZZ DO IT ~Ruichi


	3. Wake up

I am a beacon of sin. I want to say sorry for being on hiatus forever but I was just in this slump and honestly really didn't feel like writing. BUT HERE I AM NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. Anyway I realized forever ago that I really needed to keep writing because I absolutely love this story and so do other people. After reading a phenomenal fic I was finally back in the spirit, I mean I missed writing but I just couldn't. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Ruichi

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Wake up**

'_those damn dogs have been barking for a while now'_ groggily Leon sat up feeling like he was halfway dead from the deep sleep he was in. '_must have been the girl, she must've put something in my drink last night… oh that bitch is gonna pay' _

Leon screamed at the dogs to stop barking but they didn't stop which was extremely peculiar.

He walked down stairs to where they were, the basement, and just as he was about to yell at them he saw that little bitch wasn't in her cage and the lock was broken

'_Shit'_

"oni, giri, GO FIND HER" Leon's voice boomed through the house as he unlatched the door, the broken security door, meant to keep the damned girl inside. However she managed to break it, that door was obviously her way out.

The dogs ran out through the field, the woods, and the garden until they picked up her scent. It ended at the road.

Barking hysterically the dogs alerted Leon of what they found.

He jogged out cursing all the way as he saw tire marks leading only one way down the road.

'_oh, some dipshit actually picked her up'_ Leon thought as he looked down the road in the direction she went.

Leon stormed into the house screeching for his daughter Neru to get her fucking unwanted, unloved, and disgraceful ass up.

"YOUR ONLY JOB IS TO MAKE SURE THAT USELESS SLAVE DOESN'T GET OUT! YOUR ROOM IS IN VIEW AND EARSHOT OF HER CAGE YOU INSOLENT BITCH" Leon slapped her so hard she went flying.

Neru hit her head on the brick wall and crumpled to the floor, but Leon wasn't quite done with her yet. He pounded on her body, stomped on her, and kicked her in the chest… now he was done.

"quit laying there you have a job to do, Find. The. Girl." Leon sneered as he left the basement.

Neru hated Rin just as much as Leon hated her. She's the reason her brother Nero was killed anyway, her dad wouldn't have slit his throat if Rin hadn't have been there. She was going to make Rin pay for Nero's death.

Leon may have been the one to actually kill her brother but she knew it was just building anger after they're mother died… Rin just ruined everything she had to have been the reason for her mom getting sick especially since it seemed to happen after that bitch came to stay with them

_He's gonna murder me if I don't find her_. Neru's vision went black.

Leon was practically animalistic. Snarling and tearing the house apart, he was going mad.

His eyes became wild glazed over hollow circles of green. Pupils dilating her ferociously growled "**I HAVE TO FIND HER. TASTE THE MISERY IN HER TEARS AND THE SWEAT OOZING FROM HER PORES. I WANT TO TASTE HER BLOOD DRIPPING FROM MY KNIFE… NO… I **_**NEED **_**TO TASTE IT"**

Leon licked his lips. He wanted to grope her and make her beg for mercy as he plunged endlessly into that tight little cunt of hers, oh how he _wanted_ her.

~*~ flashback ~*~

"hey Leon… its terminal. I've only got a few weeks left before the cancer takes me. They thought the tumor was benign but uh, they were wrong"

Leon gazed down at his wife. They both had tears streaming down their faces like waterfalls.

"I-I love you Lola, you're truly the greatest thing to ever happen to me"

She sniffled and cleared her throat, "Leon p-please let the girl g-go. She, well she doesn't deserve this sh-shes only a child"

Rage clouded Leon's vision as he gazed at his dying wife, "SHE WAS FOR YOU! YOU TOLD ME I WAS TOO VIOLENT AND YOU WERE SCARED SO I GOT A DOLL I CAN TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON INSTEAD! DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT THE CHILDREN- OR CHILD SINCE YOUR PRECIOUS SON IS NO LONGER AROUND?! DO YOU WANT THAT LOLA?!"

Lola knew she'd spoken out of turn and shot up to calm him, "L-Leon sweetie I'm sorry please settle down"

He grabbed her head and slammed it against the bed frame. He gave Lola a look saying _don't say a thing_ and swiftly walked out screaming in feigned concern to the nurses that his poor wife had fallen and hit her head.

_Why did I have to let him consume my life? How can he be so sweet and then so monstrous in a matter of seconds. Why does he have this control over my heart?_

Lola knew who he was and somehow even though she hated him, she also loved him. However, Lola knew what he had done was wrong and so she decided to write it all down for someone-anyone to find later.

Dear whomever,

I'm writing this in hopes someone will find it and put my husband where he belongs. He kidnapped a poor 12 year old girl by the name of Rin Kagami one year ago from her grandparents' house. After searching for months with no clues they called off the search. Her parents killed themselves when they heard the news, expecting that their daughter was never coming back alive and the grief swallowed them whole. They searched us because we knew them but he hid her away and they found nothing. Leon is abusive and he even killed our son Nero, he was one of a twin, because he spoke to Rin and tried to be comforting whenever possible… Leon slit his throat and hauled him off to who-knows-where. Leon has been hurting our family since we got together but I was too afraid and attached to leave. Now that I'm on deaths door it's time for Leon to pay for his crimes. **Arrest Leon Akita before he can cause more suffering.**

-Lola Akita

~*~ end flashback ~*~

* * *

When Rin woke up the next morning she began to freak out. Thoughts of oh no he's gonna be angry, he's gonna find me, swam through her head. Before she knew it, she was a bawling mess

Having heard her sobs and felt her fidgeting Len finally woke up. He wrapped his arms immediately around her small malnourished body holding in a protective manner.

She grabbed at his shirt pouring her heart out through rain glimmering with internal sorrow out of her eyes.

Rin wanted to thank him but her hoarse empty syllables conveyed no such meaning. She desperately wanted him to know how much everything he'd done within the past 12 hours meant to her, and typing wasn't enough.

Len gazed at the swollen purple handprints on her neck. _how could someone do that? She's so small and virtually defenseless… just how_

He wanted to make this Leon guy pay for every single scar, bruise, and everything else, but he knew that was just fantasy.

He cradled Rin's head against his chest breathing a sigh of relief when her breathing slowed and she relaxed into sleep. She dreamed about her life before this nightmare.

~*~ flashback ~*~

"Rin come inside, its lunch time" a beautiful woman with long braided light pink-blonde hair and fair porcelain skin called to her. Her name was Aria, or just IA, and she was the proud mother of Rin.

Rin skipped inside only to see her father stuffing cookies in his mouth… her cookies

When he swallowed he began to laugh at her very unamused expression, "awe rinny-bear don't worry there's plenty more"

She huffed out something similar too 'dad don't call me that I'm almost 12 now' and playfully punched her always eating father.

"oh Yohio, don't go eating a bunch of cookies were about to eat lunch" IA scolded.

Yohio was a tall man with white-blonde hair, red eyes, and strong eyebrows. He loved his wife and daughter so much it hurt.

They weren't rich and sometimes had to sacrifice things to get by, but they were honestly and truly happy.

~*~end flashback ~*~ (A.N. dream? Flashback? I don't even know it's both)

Rin awoke to the sound of Len calling her name and mentioning breakfast. She was really hungry.

Rin wore a melancholy expression all the way to the dining hall and even when a plate of food was set in front of her she ate sadly and solemnly.

Len handed his phone to her, "what's wrong Rin?"

'**I miss my parents, the way my mom used to laugh and the way dad used to eat all my food. I really really miss them and it's my fault for all of this'**

A pang of hurt surged through his heart. "Rin, this isn't your fault… nothing that happened in the past is your fault."

She shook her head and lifted the shorts to show the words 'your fault' carved into her inner left thigh. **'but I have this reminder so I can't forget'**

It was absolutely morbid.

Len stared in silent shock. He'd forgotten how to speak when his heart sunk to his stomach. A mix of fury and agony scratched themselves across his features.

Grabbing a permanent marker he wrote over the ugly scar _'will never be your fault'._

Rin stared in awe and confusion at the covered mutilation. It was covered and it was like Len temporarily healed part of her soul that had been trapped in darkness for years now.

He grabbed her hand and said every word necessary through his eyes.

The rest of breakfast was eaten silence.

* * *

Later that day Len decided Rin needed some of her own clothes especially since she was so small that everything he owned was exceptionally big on her.

Luckily Miriam had found some old clothes another maid had left behind when she was most likely fired that were close to Rin's size, a little bit of tailoring later and they fit just fine. Rin was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt tucked into a high waisted black pleated skirt. Miriam let her borrow some tights to put under it.

Off to the mall they go. The car ride was comfortably silent considering Len was the only one that could speak and he couldn't take his eyes off the road to read anything Rin typed.

To Rin's relief the mall they were going to was further away from Leon than even Lens house was, and his house was a good two hours if you drove normally… but for Len it was more like 20-35 minutes because his driving was borderline suicidal

When they got there Len led her to a bunch of stores and had her try on anything and everything. She was so cute and for the first time Len saw her eyes glimmer with nothing except pure joy.

They bought so much he had to call three servants to help them carry everything. So many bags so so so many bags. But now Rin had a wardrobe.

They were beginning to walk to the car when some stranger run up and threw a paper at them; it was advertising something called the dark woods circus.

Rin typed out **'we have to go it would be so much fun I've only been to the circus once and I'd like to go again, please Len'**

He looked unsure but when she sputtered a choked please from her swollen throat he couldn't deny her. "okay Rin, we'll go in a couple days"

She beamed.

* * *

The end was boring but I had to fill a plot hole before we could move on. So the dark woods circus eh? What lies there is something big and tragically wonderful, however Rin finds out something about her family that she maybe didn't want to know. Not sure if that'll be the next chapter or the one after but it's coming soon. I also really want to keep updating because I love this story and I know some of you do too so I'm gonna stop being a little bitch and actually get around to typing it up. Okay I love you guys and I'm sorry for the long break… more like hiatus but I just couldn't write. ~Ruichi


	4. Monsterous

Hallo my lovely children! So I do plan to stop being such a punk bitch and actually write. I'm super motivated its just I don't want to post everything in a week. If I go on hiatus for another year someone just shoot me plz. That being said, in this chapter you get lots of the Akita family background and groundwork for Rin's family surprise from the dark woods circus. Special thanks to my friend Cerlin for actually enjoying the story, she's an amazing writer and if I can find her info ill certainly put in an authors note. I love you guys, please fave/follow and review ~Ruichi

. . . . .

**Chapter Four**

**Monstrous**

"Leon they're wonderful" Lola couldn't help the tears welling from her eyes as she gazed at her twin babies.

"They look so much like you, but they take after my light colored eyes and hair" Leon beamed.

"What should we name them? I've always liked the name lily…"

Leon scoffed and immediately rejected her suggestion.

Lola sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win, not against her husband, and if there's was to be a fight shed really rather not have it be about the names of their newborns. Sighing she asked him what he'd prefer, seeing as it was better not to get hit with babies in your arms.

"I like the name Nero or maybe Neru"

"Well, we could always use both. I like those names a lot" Lola was surprised that it wasn't just Leon jr. and some weird girl name, he actually picked something suitable.

The children grew and grew but as children do they got into trouble often, and that led to Lola being smacked around often for not teaching them better. Lola was used to it; he didn't touch the kids so she could deal with a little aggression.

Except that it was little… at all. It was almost daily and people were concerned. Most didn't bring it up especially not when there was a chance of Leon hearing.

But Lola's childhood friend Luka and her husband Yuma had enough.

"Lola this is awful, it's been happening since the kids were two, they're six now, they can learn that behavior from him or maybe worse he might start to hit them" Luka pleaded, concern etched into her body.

"Luka's right, Lola. You have to leave him or something" Yuma stood by his wife's side, he cared about Lola too they'd known each other since high school when him and Luka started dating.

"You guys don't get it, I can't leave him. They're _our _kids and he's _my _husband. It's not like this hasn't happened in the past, I can take a punch; my parents were raging alcoholics ya'know."

Lola wouldn't budge.

"If you won't save yourself then we… we'll… WE'LL CALL THE POLICE" Luka shrieked.

Little did they know Leon was in the room right next door listening to the whole thing. Sure he had been angry before but this was a different type of anger. This type of anger was… murderous.

When Luka and Yuma went to leave, after their failed attempts to sway Lola, Leon followed them.

No one ever heard from them again.

By the time the twins were eight they're personalities has split. Neru was like a replica of her father and Nero was like a gentle guardian similar to Lola.

"Moooooom Neru keeps hitting me" Nero came running it with a bloody nose and tears streaming down his young chubby little face.

"NERU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I wanted to play rocket ship but Nero said its stupid so I hit him, he's just being a bitch about it"

"NERU! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT LANGUAGE" Lola was fuming.

"Daddy, that's what he says you are when he hits you"

Lola had never in her life felt her stomach drop so fast. She smacked Neru across the face, "you need to stop spending so much time around your father. He isn't a role model"

When the twins were fourteen Rin came to stay with them.

She was locked in the storm shelter for a month before Leon decided she was trained enough to come into the house.

Leon told his kids that whenever they needed to take their anger out, she was the punching bag. Neru was delighted. Nero felt like he was going to be sick.

After the second month of her becoming their property Nero decided to become her friend in the horrendous predicament she was forced into. He was going to offer her some emotional support to help her get through this. One day shed be free, he just knew it.

Rin was a shy sweet little girl with a bell like laugh and a passionate singing voice. Though Nero only heard her sing a few times it was so beautiful that it was certainly worth the risk of them being caught.

She was like the sister he always wished Neru would've been.

They talked whenever possible and Nero was the only thing keeping Rin from the brink of breaking. Nero always secretly brought food for Rin and made her laugh. Sometimes he let her out of her cage and outside in the yard, he always told his father some excuse making it seem like he was punishing her. Rin loved Nero, he'd become her family.

But nothing good can ever last forever right?

They shouldn't have talked that day, Rin shouldn't have been out of her cage that day, Neru shouldn't have told on them, Leon shouldn't have come home early, Lola should've done something.

But everything lined up this way.

Leon came home early from work after Neru told him that Nero was being nice to little bitch. He didn't want to believe it but he had to know so he came home secretly only to find Nero and little bitch talking and laughing.

Leon ran up and threw Rin to the floor stomping on her ribs in the process.

Nero got in front of his father to try and stop him from hurting Rin any more than he already did. "DAD THIS ISNT HER FAULT, I WANTED TO BE HER FRIEND. YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE"

Leon snatched his knife out of his pocket and slashed open Nero's throat just as Lola and Neru walked in.

Nero collapsed coughing and sputtering gripping at his neck to stop the bleeding. There was no way that was ever going to work but when you're going to die even the impossible seems logical.

Lola ran to her son. She was officially heart broken. She clung to him and cried into his chest begging him to pull through and not die. He can't die. No no not Nero. Nero can't die of everyone in the world not Nero.

Rin was being pounded into oblivion. Leon took the same blade he just used to carve _'it's your fault'_ into Rins inner thigh. She wasn't screaming from the physical pain in fact she was numb to that, she was screaming from the emotional pain of watching her only friend and savior die right in front of her eyes. It was all her fault.

If she'd never talked to him back, made him hate her, or something then none of this would've happened.

Neru couldn't even move. This isn't what shed expected. Never ever had she wanted this. _Dad… how could you do YOUR OWN CHILD! THAT'S MY BROTHER! HOW! __**HOW!**_

'h-hey mom?" Nero was practically mouthing the words he was desperately trying to choke out.

The life in his goldenrod eyes dulling and his skin paling, they all knew he wasn't going to survive this. Still, Lola kept chanting to hold on and that everything was going to be alright. A mother can't cry enough when she knows her source of meaning and joy was going to slip from her while she clutched onto his fading body.

Nero gave his best smile and stroked away his mother's tears.

He hurt so badly. He was sticky and weak. He was more sad than anything because he was leaving two people that needed him most.

"Tell Rin it'll b-b-be fine in the end and t-to just hang on a b-bit longer. Als-s-so please remember that I l-love you and I alwa…"

His body stopped shaking, his breath was a memory, and his eyes held no indication that there was once a happy sweet boy beaming from them.

Lola clutched him until Leon threw her off, "ugh just let it go. He was the worthless child we still have Neru, so stop fucking crying. Go upstairs and take a bath ill deal with this mess"

Lola wouldn't listen, obviously, I mean who could focus on anything besides their own child lying on the ground unresponsive.

"**Lola, I SAID GO!**"

Leon kicked her in the stomach and she snapped back into consciousness. She hobbled upstairs and passed out on their bed. She didn't care if there was blood everywhere. She didn't care about anything.

Leon of course made Rin do the entire cleanup. With every whimper of pain she let out he whipped her tree times. The poor girl could barely move but she knew that if she didn't do what he said there was a far worse torture than just whipping.

A small girl only 115 pounds was in charge of carrying a 174 pound boy all the way to Leon's truck, it was a troubling expedition.

Leon drove off leaving what he'd done with the boy a mystery

. . . . .

A little over a year later and Lola was suffering from a cancerous tumor that was to soon claim her life.

Without Leon's knowledge she had written and stashed away a letter claiming his lethal crimes against Nero and Rin.

She was ready to die. Ready to finally get away.

Leon strode into the room; he had only looked this serious a few times in his life. Something was wrong and it wasn't that Lola was dying.

"Darling, can you tell me why the police came to our house earlier about searching the premises for signs of abuse and illegal activity?" Leon was fuming

"I-I don't know I didn't call them are you kidding we've been together for years Leon please just-"

Lola was cut off when he hurled the stool by the hospital bed directly at her. Lola's head whipped back and blood pooled out of a gash under her eye.

Leon was almost silent. It was petrifying.

Crashing his hand over Lola's mouth and nose to keep her silent, Leon swiftly grabbed her head and lashed her neck against the headboard so fast her neck broke effectively killing her.

"I'm sorry babe I'm only helping" Leon whispered before planting a kiss atop his motionless wife's forehead. He then strung her up on the ceiling using electrical cords tied around her neck

Everyone thought she had enough of this cancer and took it into her own hands

Everyone thought it was suicide.

Everyone didn't know the doctors were threatened and paid to make Lola think she had cancer when she didn't

Everyone didn't know the doctors were forced to keep silent

Nobody really thought about Leon.

. . . . .

Tbh I hate this chapter and I think it was just really boring and slow and ugh. Still I have to post it and give some insight into the past. Luka and Yuma are actually my two favorite vocaloids so obviously they had to play a role in this. Next chapter will be about Len and Rin and I'm going to try to advance the plot in a not so excruciatingly slow pace like I feel like I have been. Also Rin's going to have her voice back when they finally go to the circus, who knows what kind of wonder they'll find there… or maybe horror. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter more than I do because I think its absolute garbage and the fact that it's just barley under 2000 words irritates me. I love you all and I really really love when people follow and favorite my story. ~Ruichi


End file.
